Les aventures du grand patron !
by LJG.Love
Summary: Gibbs ce n'est pas seulement, café, boulot, café, dodo (en option), café, c'est aussi un homme, pas vraiment comme les autres, mais comme on l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais bien que nous deux ce n'est pas possible.

- Je sais.

- Et que tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble reste que des souvenirs.

- Je sais.

- Des bons souvenirs.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais aussi que je ne regrette en rien ce qu'y s'est passé entre nous mais cela reste le passé.

- Je sais.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu saches dire ?

- Oui.

- Bien, parce que tu sais également que nous étions jeunes.

- Oui.

- Et stupide.

- En effet.

- Et que cela n'aurait pas dû se produire.

- Non.

- C'était idiot de notre part.

- Complètement.

- Et que nous serions fous s'y nous recommencions.

- Tout à fait.

- Deux vieux fous immatures.

- Absolument.

- En plus, la dernière fois, ça c'est mal terminé entre nous.

- Ma faute.

- Je te l'accorde.

- J'assume.

- Je sais. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement exacte ?

- Exacte.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Tu sais que tu es incorrigible.

- Tu aimes ça.

- Ne crois pas que je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Bien sûr.

- Et ne t'imagine pas qu'entre nous il peut y avoir un lendemain.

- Jamais.

- Ni même que cela devienne une habitude.

- Ça va de soi.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Entre.

- Merci.

- Et Leroy Jethro Gibbs, s'il te plaît, ne change jamais.

- J'en n'avais pas l'intention Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je viens de comprendre comment poster un autre chapitre dans la même histoire, vive la surdouée. Je m'éclate à écrire, ce qui est le point essentiel, non?

Je poste une dernière fois aujourd'hui car sinon je risque de devenir un zombie alors Hasta la vista !

* * *

- Je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée.

- Depuis quand tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Oh ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est juste que je ne le sens pas ce coup là.

- En même temps, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

- Oui je sais. Mais je pensais, que peut-être, si on attendait quelques jours de plus, qu'ils feraient si ça se trouve une erreur et que je n'aurais pas besoins de faire cela.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de penser mais d'obéir.

- Tu sais bien que d'habitude je le fais sans rien dire, oui bon d'accord pas toujours, mais là c'est différent.

- Je ne vois pas la différence.

- Moi je la vois et elle est de taille crois-moi.

- Peut-être qu'avec un coup de pied au derrière ça te ferait changer d'avis ?

- Ou peut-être pas.

- Bon sang, depuis quand es-tu devenu susceptible ?

- Depuis que tu m'as demandé de faire ça.

- C'est une mission sous couverture, rien que tu n'ais jamais fait.

- Jamais dans ces circonstances.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je surveille tes arrières. Je t'en donne ma parole. Ça te va là ?

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Ne dis pas quoi ?

- Ça là, que tu surveilles mes arrières. Pas avec ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

- Tu m'exaspères tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir mettre des talons.

- Donc tu vas le faire ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réellement le choix.

- C'est exacte.

- Si j'en vois un prendre une photo. . .

- Il aura à faire à moi.

- Ou rire. . .

- Personne ne se moquera.

- Ou m'en reparler plus tard. . .

- Le dossier sera clos comme toute cette affaire.

- Bien, bien.

- Allez va te préparer !

- Tu. . . tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée.

- Oui.

- La seule qu'on ait ?

- Absolument.

- Et personne d'autre que moi ne peut le faire ?

- Personne.

- Parce que je suis le meilleur agent c'est ça ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon, j'y vais mais rappelle-toi cela Gibbs, c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais une mission d'infiltration dans un club de travestis.

- C'est noté Tony.

- Et arrête de sourire ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne souris pas.

- Mouai c'est ça.


	3. Chapter 3

- Un chewing-gum ?

- Pourquoi, j'en ai besoin ?

- C'était par politesse tu sais ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

- Et toi, il te suffisait de me dire que tu n'en voulais pas.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- J'avais compris.

- Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

- Je te demande pardon.

- Tu as très bien compris.

- C'est le bon dieu qui se fout de la charité.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

- Ça serait un changement.

- Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise humeur.

- Oh sans blague !

- Je suis juste énervé parfois.

- Parfois ?

- Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette discussion.

- Moi non plus

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Bien.

- Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis.

- Donc tout va bien.

- Tout va bien.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Comme d'habitude. Bon flic, mauvais flic.

- On se la joue à pile ou face ?

- Fatigué d'être toujours le mauvais ?

- Non.

- Bon alors tu es le méchant !

- Comme d'habitude !

- On est chez-toi.

- Ah parce que si l'interrogatoire se faisait au FBI je serais le gentil ?

- Le rôle du mauvais te va tellement bien.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- C'en était un.

- C'est ce qui me semblait.

- Et ils disent qu'on ne s'entend pas !

- Nous resterons des éternels incompris.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait changer la donne !

- Nan.

- T'as raison, ça ne serait plus aussi amusant.

- Et on s'ennuierait.

- Sans parler du fait qu'on perdrait notre job si ça se savait que les deux fossiles des deux agences ennemies étaient amis.

- Fossiles ?

- Il faut se l'avouer, on est plus tout jeune.

- Peut-être, mais sans nous, ils seraient perdus.

- Et nous, sans eux, on deviendrait aigris.

- Insociables.

- Alcooliques.

- Irritables.

- Ronchons.

- Colérique.

- Tout ce qu'on n'est pas.

- Exacte.

- Tu sais quoi ? On se comprend si bien.

- C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé ma femme.

- Pour que je comprenne mieux ton calvaire ?

- Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu.

- La prochaine fois, tire moi une balle.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- C'est à ça que serve les amis.

- Je croyais qu'ils servaient à prendre la balle à notre place !

- Ah ça dépend des circonstances.

- Oh !

- Mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

- Tu sais que je ferais pareil pour toi Jethro ?

- Je sais. Tobias. Je sais.

* * *

Et merci à Moufleyte de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas compliqué. Il suffit d'appuyer sur la tuile avec le téléphone pour passer un appel.

- La tuile ?

- Oui, le petit carré là. Ça s'appelle une tuile.

- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'oserais pas, je vous assure. Je vous explique c'est tout.

- Bon d'accord et après, je fais quoi ?

- Bah vous voyez, j'ai déjà préprogrammé tout votre répertoire, donc il vous suffit de chercher le nom de celui que vous voulez joindre, en faisant défiler l'écran comme ceci avec votre doigt.

- Ça ne marche pas.

- Vous appuyez trop fort. C'est du tactile. C'est sensible. Allez-y doucement, voilà comme ceci.

- Ça défile trop vite.

- Glissez votre doigt doucement.

- Et je n'y vois rien, c'est écrit trop petit.

- Je peux agrandir votre taille de police en allant dans les paramètres du téléphone.

- Et bien faite le, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Voilà, c'est fait.

- Bon et si je veux lire un message, comment je fais ?

- C'est la tuile, enfin je veux dire le carré, avec l'enveloppe.

- Laquelle ? Y en a deux !

- Non, celle-ci c'est pour vos mails.

- Mes mails ?

- Oui, vous pouvez lire vos mails directement sur votre téléphone.

- Je sais ça, je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je pensais. . .

- Et bien vous vous trompiez.

- Désolé.

- Je voulais dire, pourquoi voudrais-je lire mes mails sur mon téléphone alors que j'ai un ordinateur avec un grand écran.

- Ça peut s'avérer utile quand on est sur le terrain.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Oui, bon d'accord. Vous en n'avez pas l'utilité, c'est vrai. Passons. Regardez, là, vous avez la possibilité de noter tous vos rendez-vous dans cet agenda.

- Ai-je l'air si sénile que ça ?

- Hein ? Euh non.

- Je n'ai jamais manqué un seul rendez-vous jusqu'à présent.

- Évidement, où avais-je la tête. Donc je suppose qu'il est également inutile de vous montrer le réveil.

- Enlevez-moi tout ce qui est superflus. Je veux le strict minimum.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Attendez une petite seconde, on y est presque, voilà c'est fait.

- Et bien, là c'est plus clair. Le téléphone pour appeler, l'enveloppe pour les messages. J'ai compris. Voyez, ce n'était pas compliqué.

- Non, ça ne l'était pas.

- Merde, c'est lui qui sonne comme ça ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous programmer les différentes sonneries. Vous pouvez mettre une tonalité pour chaque. . .

- Stop, stop. Je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment je fais pour décrocher ce stupide téléphone ? Y a pas de touche !

- Il faut faire défiler l'écran vers le haut et ensuite appuyer sur décrocher.

- Ça ne marche pas.

- Mais si attendez ! Non ne faîte pas ça, vous allez le. . ., vous l'avez cassé.

- Ah je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi. Où est mon téléphone ? Celui qui ne se casse pas au moindre petit choc et qui a des touches nettes, claires et précises.

- Ici patron.

- Ah ne le prenez pas personnellement McGee, vous aurez essayé.

- Oui, j'aurais essayé.

* * *

Une petite suite avec mes remerciements pour mes deux lecteurs (trices)


End file.
